


Rise of Power girl

by Demonic_Neko



Category: Constantine (TV), Lucifer (TV), Power Girl (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23290141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: Power Girl and other heroes will start to rise up to help their parents see the error of there ways. So come in and enjoy a long read with a slow burn as well too.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Jason Blood/Original Female Character(s), John Constantine/Original Female Character(s), Kara Danvers & William Dey, Querl Dox/Nia Nal, Querl Dox/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. The meeting.

Querl Dox quietly stood alone looking up at the sky. His mind was a million miles away. He didn't seem to hear or turn towards the two people who walked up behind him.

Alex and Kara walked up behind him before they moved to his side. "Brainy?" They said at the same time.

Querl sighed softly to himself.

"Still thinking about Nina?" Kara asked as she looked at him.

Querl blinked a couple of times before he turned his head to look at her. "Yes. I feel bad for what I did. But I really thought I was doing it for the right reasons."

Alex smiled softly. "We weren't too happy about the whole thing. But in the end, you did take care of two birds with one stone."

Kara nodded her head slightly. "True we stopped Leviathan and we couldn't have done it without you. And strangely enough and I am big enough to say it without Lex as well too." She said simply. "And what did Nina say before she left earth to hopefully get her answers?"

Querl looked at them. "She forgave me. Though I told her she should stay here even if she didn't remain here."

Alex smiled softly. "She will be back when she does. So until then..." She was about to say something when an alarm went off and they ran to see what was going on.

Kara got there first. "What's going on?"

"A strange orb has shown up and is about to land with robots hot on there tail shooting at them." Someone at one of the screens spoke.

Kara looked at Querl. "Want to step out for a bit and help?"

Querl looked at Alex. "Can you hold down the fort so to say?"

Alex smiled at him. "Glad to."

Kara and Querl flew off towards the orb just as it landed and a girl came out holding her side and shooting at the robots.

"Stupid sister had to press the wrong button." She said as she kept on shooting at the robots.

Kara looked at Querl with a raised eyebrow before they took out the three remaining robots. They landed and walked towards the girl. "Your alright now."

The girl sighed softly before she winced slightly as she looked down at her bleeding wound. "Dam." She went to wrap it up.

Querl stepped towards her. "Looks nasty your not going to make it back fine."

The girl looked up sharply at the sound of Querl's voice looked stunned to see him. Before she went towards the ship again. "Doesn't matter I have to get back to my sister and my stupid cousin's. We told them we wouldn't be much help."

Kara reached out and grabbed her. "Let's get you patched up first."

The girl pushed against Kara and went to step away. "This is your fault anyway." She said right before she fell forward into Kara anyway.

Kara picked her up easily. "Brainy you might want to store the orb at the tower away from Lex."

Querl nodded his head slightly. "True though she did have a rather strange reaction to me." He said as he walked towards the orb.

Kara took off to the DEO with the girl who seemed to blame her for something."

A couple of hours later Kara, Alex, and Querl stood outside her hospital room when the doctor came out of the room. "She lost a lot of blood but we have closed the wound. She woke up briefly when we took her there. And she said her name is Astra and her sister is Alura. Before we could ask her if she was the villain your aunt she muttered about a chip as she fainted. Once she is stable we are going to scan her to make sure there isn't any more damage we can't see."

Kara placed her hand on the doctor's arm. "I can check on her for you?"

The doctor smiled behind his mask. "Thank you Supergirl but that wouldn't help much if we have to go in there and fix anything." He said with a chuckle. "If you excuse me I need some rest and food. You may visit for a bit but don't wake her or let her leave she must rest." He said before he walked away.

Alex, Quel, and Kara walked in and stood there looking at the pale girl.

Alex spoke after a while. "You know she looks a bit like Monel."

Kara turned and looked at her funny. "Not funny."

A knock sounded at the door before a voice spoke. "I'm sure Director Dox was just going to see Miss Danvers out while you come with me and help me on a little matter Supergirl?"

Everyone turned and looked at Lex Luther.

Lex just stood there. "Now if you please." He said turning and walking away.

Kara looked at Alex. "See you later." She hugged her sister and followed after Lex.

Querl looked at Alex. "I should walk you out before he comes back?" He looked back at the girl who called her self Astra. "I don't think that is her name." He said briefly before he looked at Alex. "We should go."

Alex looked at the girl then back at Querl. "Who knows. And I don't want to get you into any more trouble with Lex then you are." She said walking out.

Querl sighed softly as he followed her out. 'What is that girl's name I feel like I should know it?'

A short while later the girl carefully sat up in bed. "I thought they would never leave." She looked down at her wound and winced slightly. She went to put her feet on the ground to stand up.

"I figured you were faking it." Came a voice from the doorway. "And your name isn't Astra nor is your sister Alura if you even have a sister?"

The girl turned and looked at Querl standing there looking at her. "Your right I was. Now if you don't mind I have to get back to my ship and return to my time period. Before I do something stupid. I'm sure if you ask Supergirl she would agree its better that I return."

"I would ask her but she is off helping Lex with something so you can tell me all about it." He said coldly.

The girl went to say something when she winced slightly. "Lex has Supergirl? Please tell me he doesn't have Monel too?"

Querl looked at her funny. "Yes, why?"

The girl looked pale as she reached up and rubbed her neck before she spoke. "Just something my friend Saint said before we started our own mission." She closed her eyes for a couple of moments. 'My life starts today that's what she said.' She sighed softly. "He's going to do something really bad." She said simply. "I need to go to the tower instead before I go home."

Querl looked at her funny. "How do you know about the tower?"

The girl looked at him. "Now isn't the time for answers like this Querl Dox now is it?"

Querl shook his head slightly and walked her out quietly. "I hope he doesn't have Nina too."

The girl didn't answer him she just kept on walking. 'At least John Constiane isn't here and I don't have to tell him about Morningstar being on this earth as well too.'

A while later Querl walked the girl into the tower and made her sit down. "Sit."

The girl glared up at him. "I'm not a dog you know you, idiot." She said glaring at him.

Jon quietly smirked as he looked at her. "Why can't I see into your mind?"

The girl looked at him. "Because of my parents I am full alien but I am also a mixed race." She said truthfully. "Now isn't the time now is it?"

Jon shook his head just as Alex came in. "Tell me what you know?"

"I don't know much just the after effect of it all and why." She said simply. "Lex wishes to create himself a strong and powerful body as he has figured that between the Kryptonian and a Daxamite. The end being she is pregnant and Monel dies." She said truthfully. "Nothing more beyond what I have said sadly."

Alex looked at her. "Not even where she is being held?"

"Nope not even is Lucifer Morningstar came and stood before and asked me what I desired or more about this could I tell him and you. And if you ever see John let him know the devil is on earth prime now as well." She leaned against the table as she looked at everyone. "Those of us who knew about this growing up knew not to ask." She finished her thought on the matter in her own head. 'With what happens after this I know better.' She watched Jon, Alex, and Querl talk to each other on the whole thing. "There might be one who will know where he is." She said simply. "Might being she will know."

Everyone stopped and looked at her before Jon stepped towards her. "Leana?"

Alex shook her head. "She was a part of what happened with the red lens."

The girl held up her hand. "You know as well as I do it was a very small part and what could it hurt to get her to help us." She stood up. "The sooner we ask her for her help the sooner Kara Danvers is back home and recovering what happened to her." She looked at them. "True?"

Querl thought about it for a split second before he spoke. "She's right. Besides Leana wouldn't want anything to happen to Supergirl because of her brother."

They got in the ride as the girl looked out the window watching things pass by as they drove. "Strange how everything seems so retro from what I am used to or so strange." She turned and looked at Alex. "At least the alien bar is still there." She said with a smile.

Alex smiled at her. "Any guys or girls back home waiting on you besides your sister?"

The girl shook her head. "No. Though I do have a couple of guys always hitting on me. But they aren't who I have a crush on." She smirked softly. "One is a little older than me and the other one and his other half are way older than me." She shook her head slightly. "Those two I don't understand but I stay out of the business of a demon it's safer and I leave it up to Saint."

Querl looked back at her funny just as they pulled up. "How is your wound?"

The girl looked at her side. "If I didn't have this chip in my neck I would have healed up faster. But other than that it's fine." They got out and headed inside.

Leana Luther was busy talking to William Dey. "I can't help you take down my brother even if I am not talking to him anymore." She looked up as she saw Jon, Querl, some strange girl and Alex come in. "I don't know where Lex is either."

The girl closed the door behind them. "He's taken your friend."

Leana looked at the others. "Kara?"

William looked at the girl. "Why would he take Kara she's well human." He saw the look on everyone's face. "Isn't she?"

The girl sighed. "Kara Danvers aka Kara Zor el is really Supergirl." She said simply. "And Lex is using her and her ex Monel to try and create himself a super-powered new body."

William glared. "How do you know any of this?"

The girl looked at him. "All I can tell you is Monel will die, Kara will be pregnant and the rest of that story isn't to be told now." She shook her head slightly. "Just that kids' fate isn't a happy one."

Leana looked at her as she got to work on the computer screen. "You want to change something don't you?"

The girl nodded her head slightly. "Yes. If I can anyway. It's a sworn promise I made when I found out both our mothers put this dam chip's in our neck's to turn off our powers."

Leana smiled softly. "I can understand." She looked down. "She might be here at this lab?"

Jon looked at the girl. "Do you recall hearing anything more?"

The girl laughed softly. "Just someone saying there stepdad came riding in on a white horse." She shook her head slightly. "And that there will be multi pairs of people there as well too. None of them are humans all alien expect well Lex himself though he's more snake than anything else." She looked at Leana. "Sorry."

Leana waved it off. "We can take my plane I know the layout of the place." She looked at the girl. "You should stay and heal up."

The girl sighed softly. "Alright." She didn't speak again until everyone but Leana had left the office. The girl held out a chip to her. "A gift a one time use to lock him in forever in the VR system." She said simply. "Bring them back." She said as she watched Leana nod her head and left. She sighed softly as she looked up skywards. "I have to fix this mom. If I have to tell you I am your daughter but stay safe they are coming for you." She quietly left the office and headed to the alien bar.

Many hours later all the aliens were back at the DEO being checked over.

Querl made sure Supergirl was by herself as he walked in and handed a folder to Alex. "You should tell her."

Alex looked at it and then looked back at Querl. "Are you sure?"

Querl nodded his head. "I even sent one of the DEO agents to look for the girl as her ship is still here."

Kara sat up in her bed as she looked at her sister. "What is it?"

Alex sighed softly. "Your pregnant Kara. That girl was right that when we saved you that you would be pregnant and Monel would be dead as well too."

William reached out and touched her hand. "Are you okay?"

Kara blinked slightly. "I don't know."

Leana walked in with the girl and a DEO agent behind them. "I'm so sorry Kara I didn't know he was going to do that to you." She said walking towards her standing just slightly out of reach.

Kara reached out and pulled her closer. "I know." She said as they hugged as she looked at the girl standing there watching this all godown. "Thank you." She said to the girl as she let Leana go.

The girl smiled. "I was hoping to stop the fear from taking hold later on."

Alex looked at her. "You mean the chip in your neck?"

The girl nodded her head. "My mother along with others even you Kara fell in the line of fear. That Lex was inside your children while he was in my timeline. And he could still be there he was driven out one by one." She pulled out her phone and sighed softly. "I have to get going." She pocketed her phone and fixed her jacket.

"What is your name I think you owe us that?" William said from Kara's bedside.

"Your real one. Its only fair is it not?" Querl added.

The girl sighed before she nodded her head. "You may call me Lexi its what my mom does unless I am in trouble." She said with a smile.

Alex looked at her. "And when you're in trouble?"

Lexi smirked. "To grab Mia and go explain the mess we made." She said simply. "You should rest and get all of it you can Supergirl." She smirked softly. "You're going to need it." She said before she turned and walked out of the room.

Kara looked at them. "Why do I get the feeling she left something out there?"

"You don't think she's?" William looked from Kara's face to her stomach then back at her face.

Alex looked at them. "I rather like to know how you haven't been gone that long and your already two weeks pregnant. You have only been gone hours not weeks or days even."

Jon noticed that Querl had left the room before he looked at the pair. "Some alien tech?"

Elsewhere Querl walked up behind Lexi who was just standing there in the middle of the DEO smiling softly to herself. "What is it?"

Lexi looked at him. "Nothing just a picture I remembered seeing a month or two ago. When I got pulled into my cousin's silly ideas." She said simply. "Anyway do you mind leading me back to my ship?"

Querl nodded his head slightly. "Sure." After a bit, he spoke again as they walked. "Your Kara's daughter aren't you?"

Lexi didn't answer him as she walked to her ship. "At least everything still looks to be in tip-top shape." She went to take a step closer towards it.

Querl reached out and took her arm. "Are you?"

Lexi sighed softly as she took her arm back. "You know as well as I that I can't answer that Brainy." She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "I will give you one tiny tip. She is coming back to earth." She turned and boarded her ship.

Querl blinked slightly. "Nina?"

Lexi looked up at him. "See you around lover boy." She winked before she vanished before him.

Querl stared at that empty space like a clueless person. Before he turned and walked away.

Many years into the future the orb appeared as Lexi's twin ran towards it. "LEXI!"

Lexi stepped out and looked around. "That mess was cleared out good." She said smiling at her sister. "You know as well as I can that I can handle myself, Mia. Just like you can as well we are after all twins."

Mia sighed annoyed with her twin sister. "And you wonder why grandma always called us Astra and Alura." She shook her head. "How were mom and our beloved stepfather as well too? What about your crush as well to did you see him?"

Lexi wrapped her arm around her sister's shoulder. "I will tell you over a pint. Even with this stupid chip in our necks too?"

Mia sighed softly. "Guess you couldn't talk mom into not putting them in our neck's?" She tilted her head slightly. "We should go back and save our self's?"

Lexi sighed as she dragged her sister along. "I need a pint so do you, sis." Was all she said as they keep on walking towards there car.


	2. Nine months later.

It was nine months later and Kara was at home with her twin daughters. She looked up as her friends and family came in.

Alura walked up and smiled at her sleeping granddaughters. "Your aunt would have spoiled them. Just like I had to keep her from spoiling your daughter."

Alex and Jon chuckled softly. "Mother said she would."

Alura laughed softly. "In some ways, she is like Astra." She looked at Kara. "Have you thought of there names? I know our people on Argo would love to meet them."

Kara opened her mouth to speak when there was a knock on the door. She got up and answered the door. "Querl and Nina I'm so glad to see you both. Are you two?"

Nina shook her head slightly. "We tried after I got back." She said walking away from Querl to sit next to Kara as they headed to the couch. "But his mind is on something else or someone."

"It's not that just something that was said months ago," Querl said simply. "The whole thing with that strange girl who said she came backward in time." He walked over and stood over the twins staring at them.

Shortly thereafter William showed up with two pink bunny's. "Hey, I brought something for them." He said as he moved further into the room and handed them to Kara. "I know they're a little too young for them yet."

Kara stood up and kissed William on his cheek. "Thank you and I'm sure the girls will love them."

William was about to open his mouth to speak when the door opened and he mentally sighed.

"I hope I'm not late?" Lena said bringing a rather large box with her. "I was checking to make sure Lex was still out cold." She said handing off the box to Jon and went to hug Kara. "I brought those chips for the girls if you still want to lock up there powers. But the quick question is what is Brainy doing?"

Everyone turned and looked at Querl. "Um, Brainy what are you doing with my girls?"

Querl blinked as he turned and looked away from the one. "Just something about them seems like I have met them strangely enough."

Just then Lexi and Mia appeared in the room holding time stones. Lexi wore all black and a black leather jacket while her sister Mia also wore all black but a pink jacket. "Wow, our aim was off." They said at the same time before they giggled against each other.

Kara looked at the girls. "I think it's about time Lexi you told us what is really going on don't you?" She said sternly.

Lexi rubbed the back of her neck. "Just like earlier."

Mia winced slightly. "Yeah your telling me A..." She rubbed the back of her head as she glared at her twin. "Really?"

Lexi shook her head slightly before she looked back at Kara. "You remember that chip I told you that's in my neck?"

Kara nodded her head. "Yeah what about it?"

"Your the one who puts them in us." The twins said at the same time.

Kara stared at the girls as the others seemed to get it around her before she looked back at her twin girls and then back at Lex and Mia. "Girls?"

Lexi and Mia waved at her slightly. "Hi, mom." Before they turned and looked at William. "Hey, dad."

Kara blushed brightly then. "But I... I need to sit down now," She said sitting down then. "Way to much right this moment."

William went and sat down beside Kara. "I told you I will be there for the girls any way you let me be. I may not be alien or there birth father but I would be there." He turned and looked at the girls. "I guess the only reason you're here is to stop her from putting the chips into you?"

Lexi shook her head slightly. "No, we came to remove Lex from our infant minds so you don't have to."

Querl walked up beside Lexi. "If we use your own minds to enter your younger ones. Then the outcome would be better and the connection would be stable so not to hurt your younger self's."

Mia nodded her head slightly. "That's what aunt Lena told us though the first meeting was a mistake not to happened." She said glaring at her sister.

"What would you rather I had died? Besides, it was our cousin's fault none the less and you know it. Just because we were trying to find that lost weapon to use against..." She shook her head slightly. "Spoilers?" Lexi said simply. "My full name is Alexandria Lena Danvers. But I go by Lexi for short unless I'm in trouble." She waved at Alex and Lena. "Hello, aunties."

Mia smiled at them as she leaned against her sister. "My full name is Maria Eliza Danvers." She said simply. "But people call us Astra and Alura."

The twins giggled at the same time and smiled.

Kara looked at the girls. "There is another reason isn't there?"

The twins looked at each other than at her. "Something is coming in our time period. We don't know what it is but its coming." They said at the same time. "Gideon in our time period was hacked. Once the transmission ended the picture of our broken house symbol was on the screen."

"I take it once I saw this?" Kara said looking at the girls.

"You admitted you chipped us partly because of Lex and partly of another reason." The twins said simply.

Lexi walked up to her youngest self and smiled down at her sleeping self. "We know coming back in time through the first time was a mistake. We are changing our timelines." She looked up briefly at Querl then to all the others before she finally landed on her mother. "How I and Mia happened to come to you may not have been how you wanted it to happen. But we are here and if our younger selves could tell you. Let us follow in your foot step's and uncle Clark's as well too." She walked over and knelt down before her mother. "Besides you are the best teachers we could have as a hero." She kissed her cheek before she looked at the others. "No offense." She said with a smile.

Jon chuckled softly as he watched Lexi walk back to her sister. "It's okay. We all think of our parents like that."

Alex smiled. "I hope for my namesake I teach you a thing or two?"

Lexi laughed softly. "You did auntie as did you aunt Lena."

Lena looked up sharply. "I did?"

Mia and Lexi both nodded their heads. "Who do you think helped us in bio cem and things auntie Alex or auntie Kelly couldn't help us with?"

Lena smiled.

"At least until you two are old enough to fight with or without your powers. The city is pretty safe for you two to grow up." Nina said with a smile.

Mia nodded her head. "Because of you, I met Jason."

Lexi looked at her sister then. "If he hits on me again because he thinks I am you. I swear to Rao I am going to remove body parts off of him." She shook her head slightly. "Too creepy."

Mia snickered slightly. "You who has had a long-standing crush on this person before the first time you 'borrowed' a time ship?"

Lexi glared at her sister. "Not one word."

Querl stood there studying the twins just as a phone rang.

Everyone started to check their phones.

Lexi pulled out hers and answered hers. "Saint give me a moment I'm going to put you on speakerphone. And explain how you're calling, backward in time."

Saint sighed softly. "A spell I learned from my father and mother. Anyway, you recall that shift we been keeping an eye out for the past couple of months. Well, Nora was doing a run by when it started to grow. We have sent out a message to our parents as well word for Lucifer himself to join in on this. As the creature that popped out didn't look from around here or any known alien as well." She said simply. "Also Jason Blood keeps trying to find Mia and I told him she is with her twin sister and to stop hitting on her sister."

Lexi sighed. "Thanks and will be there asap." She hung up and looked at Mia. "Time to go." She said simply before she looked at them. "The choice is your mother only you can make it." She pulled out the stone and looked at Querl as her sister stood beside her. "Check you later." She winked at him before she and Mia vanished then.

Nina looked at Querl. "So that's the girl you been thinking about since I returned home."

Querl went to open his mouth to speak then.

Nina patted him on his shoulder. "It's okay really it's okay."


	3. Coming into powers

Once Lexi and Mia were back in there own time they put the time stone and headed to the DEO. As that is where Saint texted them to meet everyone there.

Kara stood there looking around from Saint John Constantine dressed scary too much like her own father. "Saint have you thought about dressing more feminine and not look so much like your old man?" She asked as she looked at Saint.

Saint turned and looked at Kara. "I do when I go on my dates. Though it normally ends up with him helping me take down the demon." She said as she turned as Lucifer and his triplets walked in. "It's about time you got here Simon Gabriel Morningstar."

Simon slipped away from his father and walked up to her and tilted her head up. He gave her a rather wicked smirk. "I'm sure you will try and punish me later for being late my little witch." He said before he bent his head and kissed her on her lips deeply.

Kara and Lucifer both cleared their throats.

"Not now son," Lucifer said sharply. "Besides your sisters nor I nor your mother who is running late want to see you make out with your girlfriend."

Simon pulled back and turned and looked at his father as his eyes flashed red. "Nor do we want to see you make out with mom."

Kara chuckled softly. "Well, you and your sisters as your father's gift or a curse depending on how he looks at it. Since until he got with your mom he couldn't knock anyone up."

Lucy and Kendel both spoke at the same time. "Your daughters?"

Kara smiled softly. "Running late."

Jason Blood walked in along with Chloe Morningstar as well. "I found her coming out of the bathroom. Maybe we should have you checked over Mrs. Morningstar?"

Chloe smiled softly at him. "No, I'm alright."

Lucifer raised an eyebrow as he looked at his wife but didn't say anything else on the matter.

Jon showed up walking in with Lexi and Mia who both looked alike as they both had taken off their jackets.

Jason went to hug Lexi.

Lexi pulled out a knife from her hip and pointed at Jason. "Wrong sister dude get your nose fixed or something."

Jason stopped short before he was hugged by Mia. "Hey?"

Mia smiled brightly up at him. "Hey? You know you should really stop trying to hug my sister."

Jason blushed as he heard Estrian chuckling in his head. "Your right our lady." He bent his head and kissed her on her cheek.

Lexi pocketed her knife as she looked at Saint. "Any news?"

Saint shook her head slightly. "Still being slow. We aren't sure if it's coming to our earth or another."

Jon walked up beside Kara and whispered into her ear. "Are you going to turn them off now?"

Kara nodded her head slightly. "Yes." She said softly before she spoke for them all to hear. "Girls, can you come here?"

Mia stepped away from Jason and went to join her sister in front of there mother then.

Kara held up a device in her hands. "I know you girls tried to go back and stop me from putting the chips in your neck. But I put them in there anyway so I and your stepfather could ensure you girls had a normal childhood. And if something bad happened it could have been remotely turned off."

"So we could fight our way out and back home to you and dad?" The twins said as they looked at there mother.

"Yes. Though with your half-siblings we did the same as well to them too. It would have been a lot for you two growing up and more so being girls too." Kara pointed the device at them and pressed a button. "Your brother and sister will be given a choice and know they may or may not have powers as I do."

The girls smiled at there mother.

Saint turned sharply at the sound of a beep and then all quiet. "What the heck?"

Lexi looked up at her then. "What is it?"

Saint looked back at her. "It just vanished."

Kara sighed softly. "At least it wasn't Dark Side."

Saint turned her head to look at her. "It was he took a wrong turn."

Kara laughed then. "Sorry, that's funny."

Lexi rolled her eyes. "Since nothing is going on then we can all head home." She stepped towards Saint. "Go enjoy your date I will stay here."

Saint looked deeply into her eyes then. "Are you sure?"

Lexi nodded her head slightly. "Sure you go have 'fun' with Simon, my sister will go take a walk with Jason, Lucifer can go 'enjoy' his wife. While I will remain here and keep an eye on everything else." She shooed at everyone then. "Go."

Jason Blood held out his hand to Mia then. "Care to go see that new movie?"

Mia smiled at him before she kissed his cheek. "I would love too." She took his hand as they walked out together along with Lucy and Kendel on their heels.

Saint leaned in and whispered into Simon's ear. "Sound good to you?"

Simon grinned devilishly at her. "Sounds like your going to be sore in the morning little witch." He said simply as he walked her out hand in hand knowing she was most likely blushing as they left.

Lexi looked at her mother. "I feel bad for Simon if he gets Saint pregnant."

Lucifer sighed. "I told him if he does and doesn't do the right thing. I am not getting between John and my son and my wife knows this." He said looking at Chloe. "Come on dear." He took his wife's hand as he guided her out along with his daughters.

Kara looked at her daughter. "At least Jason is very slow." She kissed her daughter's cheek. "You and your sister will start training soon." She said simply. "I better get home before your younger brother and sister overwhelm your stepfather." She started to walk towards the door before she looked back at her. "Monel would have been proud of you and your sister I just know it." She said simply before she kept on walking.

Lexi looked around at the empty room and headed towards the gym. She didn't feel eyes on her as she stripped her shirt off to reveal a sports bra under it. She headed to the locker room and stashed her shirt and pants before she came out in her shorts. She winced slightly at a sound as she heard.

"You should fight threw this." Came the voice from the shadow.

Lexi looked up sharply as she fought back to keep from doing laser vision on the person. She blinked a couple of times before she stood and glared at the person annoyed. "Shouldn't you be forward in time helping my mother and the others?"

Querl smirked softly as he walked towards her. "I was she had a question as did I."

Lexi put her hands on her hips as she looked at him. "What question was this?"

"Come at me we are going to see how strong you really are Lexi. Or will your mother be stronger than you?" Querl said simply.

Lexi stared at him funny. "She just turned my powers on today."

Querl took his stance and looked at her. "You have been taking in the sun daily since you were born. You got this so come on and show me how powerful you think you are or really are?"

Lexi started her attack on him.

Their attack started at first looked like a beautiful dance fighting, to an all-out brawl on her side. To a wrestling match on the mats with Lexi being pinned underneath him.

"You can do better than this Lexi. Come on and show me..." He stunned when he found Lexi's arms around his neck pulling him down to her as her lips came and kissed him deeply on the lips.

Lexi could almost smirk when she found a way to distract him as she rolled him over. She leaned up licking her bottom lip as she looked down at him. "I win." She said standing up and walking towards the locker room. "See ya." She called over her shoulder.

Querl was stunned over the whole thing. When Lexi had stood up a part of him wanted to pull her back down to him. He wanted to roll her under him and keep him there for a very long time. He didn't say anything he just watched her walk away as he kept on checking out her ass as she went. Once she was inside the locker room he stood up and adjusted himself. He thought about following her into the locker room but thought better of it. He had his own question to answer as he headed towards her bunk aka spare bedroom. Once he was there he found a picture of her staring lovingly at him. He couldn't help the smirk on his lips before he left her a note and then quickly left.

A while later Lexi walked into her room and found the note there. "Next time we 'play' where we ended it will not be the end, my powerful girl." Lexi shook her head slightly. "Strange boy." She laughed softly as she went to put some clothes on then before she went to sleep.


	4. Everyone has a little fun tonight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut filled chapter your all so very welcomed on this matter.

Lucifer sat across from his son with his wife sitting next to him. "You're telling me and your mother. That you and Saint haven't had sex yet?"

Chloe shook her head slightly. "I have to agree with your father on this. You are wearing protection at the very least I hope so son."

Simon sighed "Well at least I tried to lie to you both." He stood up and kissed his father and mother on their cheeks. "I got to run. I do enjoy being Saint's 'bodyguard' after all like you are moms." He turned and headed towards the door.

Lucifer sighed softly as he pulled his wife into his lap. "I swear he is more like me than the other children."

Chloe snickered softly as she leaned forward and kissed his forehead. "And I thank your father for the triplets every day since I found out I was pregnant."

Lucifer started to unbutton her shirt as he spoke to her. "And I was too once I knew they really are mine. I didn't handle that well and I am sorry for that still." He said before he leaned forward and kissed her chest.

Chloe ran her fingers threw his hair and held him close to her once he found her nipple threw her bra. "I didn't understand at the time but I was pregnant. But now I get it though I do enjoy playing with your wings."

Lucifer stood up with his wife in his arms and walked them to there bed before he gently set her down on the bed. He stepped back from her and removed his tie, suit jacket, and shirt and undid his pants as well too. Just as his angelic wings came out.

Chloe had removed her shirt and started to undo her bra when she looked up and saw him. She couldn't help but lick her bottom lip as she reached out and placed her hands on his chest. "Remember the night you licked honey off my skin. And your reaction when I licked all that chocolate syrup off of you?"

Lucifer couldn't help the wicked perverted smirk on his lips. "You did enjoy your self very much for both times." He said with a smirk. "Anyway, I think you want this love." He said as he dropped his pants to reveal that he went commando under his pants. He kicked his pants away from him.

Chloe quickly removed her pants and panties before she crawled towards him. She leaned forward and wrapped a hand around his cock and started to stroke him slowly. "Lovely." She said simply.

Lucifer smirked as he pried her off his cock and lifted her into his arms with ease before he slipped inside of her with a moan from each of them. "Fell free of clawing my back my love or toy with my wings." He said simply before he started to pound into her over and over again.

Chloe clung to him as she tried to as she always did and tried to meet his trusts. Until she gave up and held out and she let all those feelings run up and down her spine. She reached out with her hands and ran her fingers across his wings slowly as she felt him pick up his pace with his trusts.

Lucifer nipped at her throat until he got to her ear as he whispered hotly. "Cum for me."

Chloe looked into his lust-filled red eyes of his before she smiled at him. She arched her back as her nails dug into his skin as she came hard for him.

Lucifer slammed into her a few more times before he cums his face shifting into his devil self as his cock grew into his devilish form as he filled her or well stuffed her full of his cum and him too. He leaned his face against her shoulder as he tried to catch his breath.

Chloe took a while to catch her breath. "I think that's how we made the triplets." She whispered softly.

Lucifer pulled out of her with a chuckle. "True." He said as he laid her down on the bed and laid down beside her. "And the ones already growing inside you."

Chloe smiled softly. "I rather have grandchildren to spoil and a lot of alone time with my husband. Does that mean I have sinned?" She asked looking at her husband.

Lucifer chuckled softly. "A lot of sex with your husband is the best kind of sin I could think of to let you do to me, my queen." He said with a smile.

Chloe wiggled against him. "After these." She fell asleep then.

Lucifer whispered softly. "I like both." He couldn't help the wicked smile on his lips as he fell asleep on top of the sheets.

Elsewhere Saint stood there with what looked like a cigarette in her mouth as she waited for Simon to show up.

Simon walked up behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist and ran his hand down her body slowly.

Saint elbowed him in the stomach before she turned and looked at him annoyed. "We got something to do before I will keep my promise to you." She said taking the lollypop out of her mouth and bonked him on his nose with it.

Simon looked at her. "Keep it up and I will use that lollipop as a sex toy on you."

Saint shook her head as she turned and walked off as she muttered to herself. "Pervert."

Simon smirked as he followed after her.

Saint walked up to the club and looked at the bouncer. "I'm here to speak to your boss."

The bouncer looked her up and down. "You're not John Constantine?"

Saint smirked. "I'm his little girl Saint John I am sure you have heard of me for sure?"

The bouncer paled before he opened the door. "Sorry, my Lady."

Saint walked ahead with a little swag of her behind as she leads Simon into the bar.

Simon looked at the bouncer with a flash of his red eyes. "She's my girl." He said simply as he walked further in.

Saint walked up to a table and sat down. "Hello, Jason." She said with a smile.

Jason was shocked to see her there. "Your father couldn't find what I asked for I take it?"

Saint reached into her jacket pocket and handed it to him. "Father would have come himself. But he got called away on a very important meeting for my little brother." She snickered softly. "The little scamp blew up the lab when he tried to summon a demon."

Jason's eyes grew wide and shook his head. "Thankfully he couldn't."

Saint nodded her head. "I was there first and checked his friends and him too. He is grounded though and mom is so not thrilled about the whole matter."

Jason nodded his head slightly. "True and thank him for me when you see him again."

Saint stood and kissed his cheek. "I hope Mia says yes." She turned and took Simon's hand as he walked together hand in hand out of the club.

A short while later they were in Simon's loft with him sitting on his couch staring up at her. "You know you don't have to unless you want too."

Saint removed her jacket and tossed it into a nearby chair followed shortly by her tie as well too. "You should remove some clothes too."

Simon removed his shirt and tossed it to the side before he stood up and walked up to her. "Turn around." He said with a wicked glint in his eyes.

Saint turned as she finished unbuttoning her shirt and removed it following shortly with her bra. She felt his hands on her shoulders so she put her hands down and let herself melt into his touch. "Touch me."

Simon wrapped his hands around her waist. "Let me help you with your pants." He chuckled as he unbuttoned her pants and unzipped them. He moved a hand under her panties before he started to rub her pussy. "Enjoying yourself here?"

Saint moaned softly that turned into a groan when she felt him tease her nub. "Simon?"

Simon removed his hand before he turned her to lean against the counter behind her. "Shh." He said softly as he pulls down her pants and panties. Before he gently nudged her legs apart and went back to teasing her nub with his fingers before he trusted a finger inside her deeply.

Saint groaned loudly. "More."

Simon leaned in and nibbled on her throat before he removed the one finger and went back with two this time around.

Saint couldn't help the whimper and all most growled at him when he went from having two fingers in her to three then to four. "Please?" She whimpered softly.

"Say it!" Simon said with a wicked smirk on his face.

Saint growled as she threw back her head and screamed as she came. Once she came down from it all she shoved one of her own hands down his pants. "You know what I want." She said as she ran a fingernail down his cock.

Simon's eyes flashed red as he removed his jeans and pinned her against the wall. He helped her wrap one leg around his waist as he lined himself at her center and trusted himself into her.

Saint threw her head back against the wall as she moaned at him.

Simon stared into her eyes as he kept on thrusting her. "Tell me what do you desire."

Saint groaned as she wrapped her other leg around his waist. "You." She whimpered as she wrapped her arms around his neck as her nails ran up and down his back. "All of you."

Simon smirked before he kissed her before he slammed into her over and over again.

Saint was in for the ride of her life as she clung to him.

Simon felt her tighten up around his cock before he came deep within her without any protection on at all. "Mine he hissed into her ear."

Saint leaned against the wall panting. "It was fun replying our first time again."

Simon smirked softly as he carried them to the couch and sat down on it. "Good." He said as he watched her finally fall asleep followed shortly behind her as well too.

Back in the club, Jason was enjoying his date with Mia. "I want to ask you something?"

Mia looked up at him worried. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Jason smiled softly at her. "I want to ask you to marry me." He said as he got down on one knee before her and held open the ring box for her. "Well?"

Mia couldn't help the tear that started to fall down her face. "Yes."

Jason sighed not remembering he had forgotten to breathe and now was playing catch up. "Good beside you are my little flame bird after all."

Mia laughed as she felt the ring go on her finger then. "Now we can have fun." She said with a smile as she got up and pulled him out onto the dance floor.

Jason went out there with a groan as he danced with his soon to be a lovely bride.

Above the sky, Lexi was dressed in a white version of her mother's hero outfit. "I love it up here." She said simply as she flew into her apartment building and popped her neck before she changed out and was wearing shorts and a tank top. She walked out into her living room and turned on the tv before she laid down on the wood floor. She closed her eyes as she tried to drive all the sounds out of her mind.

"You know I can see down your tank top."

Lexi opened her eyes and saw Querl standing over her. "Why are you looking?"

Querl raised an eyebrow before he held out his hand to her.

Lexi took his hand and stood up. "Can I help you with something?" She asked not letting go of his hand.

Querl smiled at her. "You should go back to training."

Lexi glared at him. "No, I don't. I can take on the toughest person I know and am fine I'm good."

"But you haven't fought me and won yet," Querl said simply as he headed towards her open window. "See you there and keep wearing that too." He said with a smirk before he flew off.

Lexi looked skywards before she shook her head and followed him out the window as well too. She arrived shortly after he did as she walked threw the tower. "If you wanted a rematch you could have asked Querl." She said simply as she walked towards him. "Ready to lose?"

Querl smirked softly. "I think your the one that's going to lose." He said taking his stance as he started to throw his punches.

It was a lot longer before Lexi was once again on the ground looking up at Querl as he knelt down over her. "Your cheating." She said trying to wiggle her hands out his hold.

"No, I'm not," Querl said simply before he smirked down at her. "Answer my question and I might let you up." He said simply.

Lexi sighed softly. "What?"

Querl bent his head as he spoke to her. "Who do you have a crush on since we first met."

Lexi blushed. "No."

Querl smirked softly. "Yes or else." He said simply before he ran a hand down her shirt slowly. Before his hand slipped under her shirt and stroke her stomach. "Tell me."

Lexi tried to wiggle away from him. "Or else what?"

Querl smiled as he bent his head and licked her throat. "Then I will make you. And you taste yummy I wonder what another part of you that's starting to get wet for me. Will I think once I slide all the way in you will tell me anything and everything you kept before me on these matters."

Lexi tried to flip over so she had Querl pin instead of her being pinned.

Querl smirked at her. "Tell me."

Lexi grunted as she finally flipped him over and had him pinned under her. She sat back with her behind in his lap where she blinked a couple of times than before she looked down at him. "Querl?"

Querl sat up with his hands on her behind as they slid up and under the back of her tank top. "Tell me I need to know."

"Why do you want to kill him or something?" Lexi asked as she shifted her hips slightly.

"Maybe I just want to know is that so..." Querl stopped when Lexi leaned forward and kissed him on his lips.

Lexi smiled as she pulled back and stood up. "Until next time Querl." She said as she started to walk towards her bedroom there.

Querl got up quickly and followed after her before just right outside her door he stepped her. "Tell me." He pouted slightly.

Lexi turned and was pressed against her door. "Querl?"

"Tell me." He said as he shoved his hand into her pants.

Lexi twitched slightly when she felt him touch her nub. She moaned his name as she tried to move away from him.

Querl leaned in and nipped at her throat. "Tell me." He said as he trusted two fingers inside of her.

Lexi bit her bottom lip to keep her own sounds down if not in.

Querl trusted sharply into her before he removed his fingers from her. And opened the door to her room. "Fine, I will just have to come up with another way."

Lexi knew the pictures might or well could pin the tail on Querl himself if he looked around and noticed they are all of him and mostly just him.

Querl set her down. "You know you're very wet right now." He kissed her cheek as he reached behind him and locked the door.

Lexi thought about it for a moment and removed her shirt tossing it to the side. "I'm not going to tell you or any way."

Querl stood there watching her. "You want me to make you tell me who it is. Is that right?"

"Yes unless you don't think you have it in you?" Lexi said with a smile as she removed her shorts and her panties along with them to the side. "Choice is yours pervert." She said with a smile. "Do you think you have it in you?"

Querl couldn't help the grin as he removed all his clothes as he stepped towards her. "Do you think you can handle me?" He asked as he sat down on her bed.

Lexi straddled his lap and wiggled against him. "I think I can."

Querl smirked before he took his cock in hand and slowly slide into her. He stopped when he felt the barrier still inside of her. "You should save that honor for your crush or your love."

Lexi leaned in and muttered against his lips. "Am I going to have to take matters into my own hands with you?"

Querl grunted when he felt Lexi wiggle on his lap again. "Stop that." He grunted until he felt her teeth on his neck and he bucked into her hard taking away her v card and making it his."

Lexi winced even biting him slightly when she was now fully seated on him. She pulled back smiling at him. "Figure it out for your self yet?" She asked with a smirk.

Querl stared at her funny. He grunted when she started to bounce on his lap and grinding her hips into his. He just sat there stunned as he looked around her room and noticed a theme of one person in all those pictures. His hands went to her hip as he started to bounce her harder and faster on his lap. "Say it." He growled as he moved them from sitting to her laying under him as he pounded into her over and over again.

Lexi moaned as she clung to him not getting what he was asking of her.

Querl let out sharp short trusts as he growls into her ear. "Say my name." He leaned in and nibbled on her throat. "Like I know you want to my little Power princess."

Lexi arched her back hard as she came screaming his name. She groaned when she came again and again before she felt him finally come inside of her. She looked up and smiled softly at him. "You get it now?"

Querl smiled down at her and kissed her softly on her lips. "I'm going to have to keep you."

Lexi smiled softly. "And its Power Girl not Power princess." She said with a shake of her head. "Now you know who I have had a crush on since we first met."

Querl smirked softly. "That explains a whole lot." He kissed her cheek before he pulled out of her and laid down beside her. "Long-distance for us it seems." He muttered as he fell asleep then.

Lexi muttered softly. "Not for me it isn't." She whispered before she let herself fall asleep.

THE END!


End file.
